


Pride Versus Principles

by austinscarlett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinscarlett/pseuds/austinscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the second training camp at Shinzen Private High School, Kuroo Tetsurou helps Tsukishima Kei with his blocking skills, though the intent is greater than just athletic improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles are for the days of the training camp  
> ps some lines are taken straight from the manga

Tsukishima appreciated Yamaguchi. While he preferred to keep from branding his relations, Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi as his friend. Of course he refrained from sentimental conversations, so this intervention came as a surprise.

Then again, Yamaguchi's attentive eye witnessed Tsukishima's consistent shut down of Bokuto, though Hinata offered perfect cover. Yet, here was his wallflower of a friend tearing his roots from the cement he'd sprouted from.

Yamaguchi yelled, breaking through Tsukishima's occasional replay of his brother's volleyball career. In a surge of bravery, Yamaguchi accused "The way you've been lately is really pathetic!" From that point on, the short, sheepish boy laid out Tsukishima's emotions.

Even though his voice rose and broke through his character, Tsukishima denied Yamaguchi's words. Like he was seeing his brother in the stands again, he countered, "There will always be something bigger and better. Even if you get a _decent_ result, you'll never be able to become 'the best.' You'll fall short somewhere. Despite knowing that, just what sort of motivation is driving all of you to keep at it?"

Without hesitation, Yamaguchi curled his fist in Tsukishima's shirt, a wildly frustrated look in his eyes as he shouted, "Motivation? What more do you need than pride!" In a short moment, the adrenaline died down in Yamaguchi's blood, causing him to release his friend's clothing.

Grinning as Yamaguchi cowered, Tsukishima admitted, "I never thought I'd see the day…" Within in the span of semi-silence, muffled by Yamaguchi's heavy breath, Tsukishima picked his head up. "When did you become such a cool guy?" While Yamaguchi stood in shock, Tsukishima declared, "Still, I can't agree with that." Leaving his friend in his astounded state, the taller boy strode back to the gymnasium.

Interrupting the third year's scrimmage, Tsukishima mused, "Even if you were able to make it to the nationals, it would certainly be difficult to come out on top, right?" After comments from Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi, Tsukishima continued. "I'm genuinely curious. Why would you go to such lengths? Volleyball is only a club, so about the only merit in it is being able to write 'I worked hard in club activities during my student years' in a future memoir, right?"

Once Bokuto repeats "'Solely a Club'" and tacks on "Kinda sounds like it could be someone's name." Kuroo then latches onto the joke, which leads to the pair ribbing while Akaashi advises Tsukishima to attempt ending it.

Addressing him by a nickname pertaining to his glasses, Bokuto relays his discovery of the hit that validated his work in volleyball. He summed it up with "It's a matter of whether 'that moment' exists for you or not." With the enthusiasm dying down in his voice, Bokuto says, "Well, that's just in my case, so it's not like it would apply to everyone." Volume rekindled with a smile, Bokuto continues, "Still, if you experience that moment, it'll really get you hooked on volleyball."

While Tsukishima stood there in a trance, Bokuto resumed talking, though it didn't catch the tallest boy's ear. Seeing that Tsukishima didn't notice the ace's speech, Bokuto latched onto Akaashi. Akaashi was a better outlet for conversation at this point.

After a grouping of slow seconds, Kuroo laid his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. With a lighter grin than usual, Kuroo asked "You back from space yet?"

His face of wonder faded into his usual disdainful look as he retorted, "Yeah, thanks for the welcome."

Kuroo reacted by broadening his smile, laughing as he patted Tsukishima on the back. Tucking his hands in the pockets of his shorts, Kuroo tilted his head invitingly as he inquired, "Are you gonna practice with us now?"

Seeing as Bokuto aided his epiphany, Tsukishima figured that it'd be useless if he declined. Though he felt a surge of excitement (if he recalled that feeling correctly), Tsukishima aloofly replied, "Sure."

Tsukishima thought he saw Kuroo's smile twitch up a notch further, but that seemed hardly possible. How far did that guy's mouth stretch anyways? As he critiqued Kuroo in his head, the spiky haired player saved Akaashi from Bokuto's rambling, informing them of their additional player.

Raising his hands above his head in jubilance, Bokuto stretched them wide and nearly shouted "Welcome back glass--Tsukishima!" As Kuroo snickered at Bokuto's blunder, Tsukishima shook his head and walked onto the court.

At first, his playing seemed sloppy in comparison to the third years'. Between Bokuto's spikes, Kuroo offered advice as to how shut out the points. Akaashi would hang back as Bokuto interrupted, as would Tsukishima. And so practice went.

Sweaty like the rest of them, Tsukishima went to towel off. Since it was close to dinner time, everyone seemed to be closing their matches or getting their last hits of the day. As Bokuto complimented Akaashi on today's sets, Kuroo stood by Tsukishima. "You know, you're great at reading what play they're going to make, but your reactions are off." At this point, it seemed more like conversation than guidance. Tsukishima had figured that tip out by now.

Rubbing the perspiration from his scalp, Tsukishima's curled hair stood up as he turned to face Kuroo. With a bit of a smirk, he returned, "Shouldn't you be saving Akaashi from Bokuto's blathering?"

Kuroo sets his towel around his neck, reaching for his water bottle. "What, am I supposed to be taking care of everyone? I've already got you under my wing, so there's little room for anyone else."

As Kuroo drinks, Tsukishima sardonically replies, "How gracious of you to choose me over your fellow third year." He wipes down his forehead as the other finishes his water.

"What can I say, I'm a giving person." Since he didn't believe him, Tsukishima prepares his counter, though he can't even get his mouth open before Kuroo then says, "I've got a bit more to give, too."

Ignoring the narrowed smirk delivered along with that line, Tsukishima couldn't help but indulge by asking, "What charitable donation is coming my way next?"

Stepping a little closer, Kuroo says, "Meet me by the front of the school at ten if you want to find out."

Before Tsukishima attempted to dismantle that baiting grin, Kuroo took pulled Tsukishima's towel from his neck, delivering both of them to the designated bin before meeting up with Bokuto and Akaashi.

Tsukishima would normally play it off Kuroo being weird; there could be some real pricks in volleyball. Instead, he found himself wanting to join in on the oddity.

 

* * *

 

With everyone in their sleepy torpor and the coaches already gone for some drinks, Tsukishima easily slips out with an excuse of going to use the bathroom. Karasuno's Tokyo housing wasn't too far from the school, so it was only a ten minute walk to Shinzen. Yet, it didn't feel like it.

Tsukishima's apathy had whittled away with each hour, the possibilities of Kuroo's invitation innumerable. While he liked to place the highest bet on some extra practice, Tsukishima felt that it was one of the dubious options. He didn't even know why Kuroo helped him so much during the actual sessions. The other ideas grew more outlandish with each step he took.

When Tsukishima arrived, he spied Kuroo at the top of the high staircase leading up to the school. As he climbed the steps, Tsukishima tried to concentrate on the moths fluttering around the light rather than the person standing under it. To no avail, Kuroo caught his eye as the tiny flies formed a swirling black halo above him.

Over the incline, Kuroo provokes, "So you _are_ the charity I expected you to be." Even with his relaxed posture, he could get Tsukishima to speak.

Continuing to walk towards him, Tsukishima remained outwardly composed and replied, "Would it even be correct to call me that when I don't know what I'm getting?" While his voice was steady, Tsukishima felt a prickling inside of him. Since Yamaguchi approached him, he'd been feeling a little antsier, though he felt that was the wrong word for it.

As Kuroo harbors a light chuckle, Tsukishima places himself about a meter away from the other. Kuroo answers with "But you knew you'd be getting something if you came."

At this point, Tsukishima didn't know what kind of string Kuroo was pulling on. Was it fishing wire or one installed by a puppeteer? In the moment Tsukishima takes for himself, Kuroo licks his lips, looking the other person over. It was a little warm for pants, but that maroon color suited him nicely. The tank top wasn't fitted, the breeze fluttering the fabric in the wind. He couldn't tell what those headphones were connected to.

Tsukishima didn't seem to mind Kuroo inspecting him. In fact, it allowed him a breath from the other boy's nearly constant conversation. Feeling as if this would go on forever if he didn't say anything, he honestly inquires, "Why did you ask me here?"

Intrigued by the tone in Tsukishima's voice, Kuroo steps out of the brighter portion of the light, setting his foot between the pair in front of him.

Even though he was looking right at Kuroo before, Tsukishima felt like his eyes should be averted. Yet, they only widened with surprise.

Kuroo smirked, maintaining eye contact with Tsukishima as he politely asked, "May I?"

Before he really knew what he was getting into, Tsukishima gave a short nod. In that same second, Kuroo's lips were on his, eyes still open as they connected. Tsukishima figured he should close his eyes, but it took him a few seconds to actually conform. During that time, a moth flew into the light, a cloud went in front of the moon, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist, Tsukishima felt a relaxing buzz run through him.

It must've looked odd if anyone saw Tsukishima practically leaning onto Kuroo for balance in his stupor, though it didn't matter to the pair. They'd stood there for about five minutes, leisurely lipping without much regard to the bugs biting at their skin or the occasional car passing by.

Regaining his conscience, Tsukishima takes his mouth back from Kuroo. This time, he gazes downward while asking, "Shouldn't we be somewhere that people won't see?"

Of course, Kuroo replies with a taunt. "I thought you wanted everyone to know you were able to score someone like me." He's toying with the back of Tsukishima's shirt, teeth revealed with his grin.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima mirrors some kind of a smile. "Don't you think that's kind of arrogant?" Despite the useless banter, Tsukishima enjoys it.

Shrugging, Kuroo says, "I don't think it, I _know_ it." He unwraps Tsukishima as he speaks, taking the taller boy's hand. Kuroo sends Tsukishima into a silent state with that action. Letting the gesture settle, Kuroo quietly mentions, "There's a garden with a bench in it around here."

After a nod from the blonde, Kuroo turns, leading Tsukishima through the warm night air. Each of them nearly trips at some point, though they make it to the seating without any abrasions.

Kuroo sits down first, letting Tsukishima have the arm of the bench, but it was useless. Before he could get comfortable, Kuroo's lips busy his. This time, his eyes immediately shut. While the kiss physically caught him off guard, it was somewhat expected.

For a few moments, Tsukishima sticks to shallow kisses, hardly opening his mouth. Kuroo parts his teeth several times, though Tsukishima's shy to the subtle request. Once he's lost the internal debate with himself, Tsukishima parts his lips wider, and Kuroo slips in with little prompting. It almost tickles to have someone tapping the roof of his mouth, to have someone licking at his gums, to have someone slipping over his teeth. Yet, the foreign sensation is welcomed, even welcoming.

Kuroo goes through various patterns, each one stealing some of Tsukishima's awareness of the things around him. The lamp past the bench stopped flickering, the peeling paint stopped scratching his back, the clouds stopped covering the moon, the bugs stopped nipping, the world stopped spinning. All Tsukishima could feel was Kuroo's hair tickling his forehead, Kuroo's patient hand resting on his upper arm, Kuroo's warm fingers resting on his thigh. Kuroo's lips left his for a couple of seconds.

Now having a hard time opening his eyes, Tsukishima had to be called by Kuroo's jab of "Did this really get you hard?" Tsukishima's lashes waved goodbye to the mood.

Though Tsukishima didn't need to look down, he peered at his tightened pants, and a hushed "Fuck" slipping out of his mouth.

Tsukishima didn't even need to look up to know that Kuroo was beaming, the anticipated jeer craftier than his kissing. "You've really never done this before, have you?"

Silently exhaling, Tsukishima meets Kuroo's eye, the planet creaking back into its normal speed. Resting his arm on the back of the bench, Tsukishima answers, "Even though I look it, I haven't had as much time to prey on my rivals as you have."

As he leans closer, Kuroo easily takes the verbal blow, his retort heavier than any of Tsukishima's. "Don't you know? A crow can hardly deliver a substantial peck, and is best at flying in the other direction. Your claws are nothing compared to mine."

His brows drop in disbelief of Kuroo's idiocy. Did he really spend, what, half an hour making out with this guy? "That's what I just said, dumbass." Well, at least it was to a degree. Did Tsukishima really run away so often that it became part of him?

Moving back some, Kuroo's grin fades, his expression one of thought rather than provocation. "I think I started with dull claws." Not catching on just yet, Tsukishima witnesses Kuroo peer at his hands that had been withdrawn into his lap. "You wouldn't mind if I sharpened them, would you?"

Rather than carrying on with the seriousness, Tsukishima let it go with the humid wind, and joked, "Are you going to tear my face off or something?" It seemed as if their personalities had switched. Maybe it was all because Tsukishima wouldn't - possibly couldn't - recognize what Kuroo had laid in front of him. He'd think on it later.

Luckily, Kuroo dropped the subject and laughed at Tsukishima's quip. Raising his hand to the blonde's pale cheek, Kuroo patted the skin and said, "I wouldn't damage such a pretty face. At least not off the court." With two pats and a pseudo grimace from Tsukishima, Kuroo retracts his hand.

Deciding not to reply, Tsukishima let his head loll back some, Kuroo in the corner of his vision as he watches the clouds stir past the stars. Now that they were really back in their own heads, Kuroo interrupts Tsukishima's dreaming with "So are you searching for a shooting star to let you cum? There's one sitting next to you if you really want it."

Glaring at him, Tsukishima plainly answers, "I'd rather not."

While the words weren't particularly stinging, Kuroo held up his hands in defense, laughing, "Fine, fine. Another time then." He sets his hands down, one on his lap and the other along the top of the bench. Kuroo could grab for Tsukishima's hand; he wasn't watching anymore, head back in the sky. He lets Tsukishima have his moment, trying to partake in one himself. Kuroo didn't really find the same pleasure in looking at the stars.

That notion in mind, Kuroo touches the back of Tsukishima's hand, rubbing his thumb on the side. Tsukishima slowly turns his head, though his eyes dart there right away. With kind eyes, Kuroo benignly asks, "Can I give you a ride back home?"

For a second, Tsukishima thought Kuroo meant his own home in Tokyo. Catching that window of surprise, Kuroo clarifies: "The Karasuno bunks, I mean."

His hand twitches under Kuroo's, and he nods. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

Since his boner's mostly gone, Tsukishima doesn't have trouble walking. Kuroo leads the way, distancing themselves from Shinzen's entrance, nearing the car. The tall lamps depicted the car as a bit beat up, only one dent accompanied by some scratches. Walking around to the left, Tsukishima gets into the passenger's seat as Kuroo starts up the car from the right.

While they strap in, Kuroo asks, "You know the way back, right?"

Almost feeling tired, Tsukishima answers, "Yeah. You should drop me off a block away, though. I don't want to wake anyone else up."

Even though he expected a cocky response, Kuroo replied with a laid back "I can do that. Just direct me." Maybe they were both compliant due to the time. Tsukishima usually fell asleep an hour or so after he got back from practice, but he didn't know when Kuroo went to bed.

Tsukishima tells Kuroo which turns to take, the journey much faster in a car than on foot. All of it takes about two minutes, the third chopped off by Tsukishima's wish to go back undetected.

As he turns his head to say thanks, Kuroo grins, catching Tsukishima in a kiss. Shouldn't he have been prepared this kind of shit? Nonetheless, Tsukishima moves his lips for about a minute until he sees lights coming from behind them.

Not wanting whoever it was to see them, Tsukishima pulls back, mutters a speedy, "Thank you," and escapes. Putting on his headphones, he sees Kuroo drive a bit farther, turn around in a driveway, and go in the other direction. Kuroo waves and yells "Tsukki!!" as he goes by the blonde. What an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the metaphors maybe ill explain them one day


	2. The Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i onyl gave more metaphors i dont think ill ever explain the 1st one now please enjoy a detailed bj as payment  
> also summore lines are taken from the manga

Last night, Tsukishima sorted out why he tolerated Kuroo. Even though the Nekoma captain could have a bit of bubbling in his blood, the heat was in great enough moderation that it didn't bother Tsukishima. Plus, the light verbal bites allowed Tsukishima to wittily top Kuroo, even though his volleyball skills fell short in comparison. There was a slight chance that he actually liked Kuroo, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind right now.

Currently, Tsukishima had to deal with Bokuto's energy, and the widening gap of points between Karasuno and Fukurodani. Some of the opposing teams spikes were so hard that even getting a finger or two on the speeding ball did nothing to slow it. 

Of course, they'd gotten a few points with Hinata in the vanguard, though when the attack went in Fukurodani's favor, it was nearly impossible to catch them. Tsukishima knew that, even with shorty's incredible jump, Karasuno's defense lacked height and skill that spirit couldn't make up for. 

After a rather spectacular spike from the left, Ukai called a time out. Usually, Tsukishima stood there and absorbed the words, halfheartedly carrying out the orders on the court. Yet, as Coach told them to do their best to at least tap the ball as it flew over the net, Tsukishima felt the need to chip in with "So we shouldn't stop them, then?" 

Even though he'd said it with little emotion in his voice, the team stared at him like he was Kageyama accepting a high five. To say the least, it was unnerving. Even as Ukai picked up where Tsukishima left off, Tsukishima could still feel eyes on him. Towards the end of the two minutes, most everyone had forgotten about Tsukishima's contribution, save for Yamaguchi. 

During the rest of the practice match, Tsukishima thought back on Kuroo's tips, even remembering a few of the stupid comments in there. Was it weird that some of them brought a twitch to his lips? He didn't have time to worry about that now, even if it was out of the ordinary. 

Reading Bokuto's moves, Tsukishima got into the position to block a straight spike, though it fell rather than speeded into his hands. Despite missing it, Tsukishima thought he saw a spark of intimidation in the ace's face. 

Akaashi sensed the reason for switching plays, though Bokuto deflected the jabs about his weak attack with, "I didn't run away, I _dodged_!! And excellently, at that!" The rest of Fukurodani shrugged off the deflecting words, though Kuroo snickered on the adjacent court. 

Why did Tsukishima notice all of this? It wasn't necessary to the game, and it's not as if he had any liking for that rowdy ace. Tsukishima certainly didn't need to register Kuroo's chuckle, or the wink he had to've imagined coming from Kuroo.

Fukurodani ended up winning, per usual. Tsukishima knew Karasuno wasn't on their best game, what with Hinata and Kageyama's freak attack failing. At least he got a few good blocks in. 

As Tanaka consoled a deflated Hinata, Tsukishima passed them without comment, seeing as he was already sticking out because of his words at the time out. Reaching the water, Tsukishima drank as he took a towel from Hitoka and then thanked her. 

Removing his glasses to mop the sweat from his brow, Tsukishima spied a blurry red figure coming towards him with a spiky top. Oh hell no. Before he could put his glasses back on, he'd turned around and bumped into Yamaguchi. Finally able to see again, his friend complimented him with "You did really well out there, Tsukki! I think you scared that ace into changing his move." 

With his usual aura of disdain, Tsukishima stoically replied, "Tha-" only to be interrupted by a voice over his shoulder. Pretty sure he knew who it was, the Nekoma captain interjected, "Yeah, Bokuto's gonna be running from big bad Tsukki and forget how to properly spike for all eternity." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima glowers at Kuroo for the idiotic comment, his regular frown enlarging to a full on grimace. For a few seconds, there were only daggers being shot at Kuroo while his smirk deflected them right back. Stuck in the tense atmosphere, Yamaguchi attempted to break free by asking, "C-Can I get you some more water?" 

Intense eyes shifting to his friend, Tsukishima handed over the bottle with a "Sure." Yamaguchi gratefully scurried away. He knew something was up with Tsukishima, though pointing it out in front of the Nekoma captain wasn't something that would put him on very good grounds with his friend. Of course that intervention set them back on their regular track, but would another do the same? Yamaguchi decided not to find out any time soon.

With the shortest member gone, Tsukishima snarled, "If you're looking to practice, I'm taking a break right now." The odds weren't pointing to Kuroo wanting to teach Tsukishima anything in the way of volleyball; Tsukishima was smart enough to figure that part out. He was pretty sure he knew what Kuroo was here for, though the hopeful part of himself wished that the visit was out of camaraderie. 

Stepping from Tsukishima's side to his front, Kuroo wore a grin as he said, "No, no. Not at all. I want to make your break even more relaxing." Tsukishima's scowl softened some in curiosity, but not enough to indicate to the passerby what was going on. Noticing the change in expression, Kuroo continued, "Would you mind accompanying me to the bathroom?" 

Tsukishima's gaze flicked around, trying to spot if anyone heard that. He should say no at this point. Kuroo wasn't even trying to hide it, and hooking up in the bathroom wasn't something that sounded safe. What if Hinata came in with his fickle bowels and found them? What if when they went in someone was already there, and then they had to wait for whoever it was to clear out? Would Tsukishima even wait? And what for, to make out by some toilets? 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tsukishima sighed, and walked away. Right now, being surrounded by his teammates sounded better than this. Yet, before he could deny Kuroo, the demon popped in front of him. "So was last night nothing?" 

Was Kuroo being sincere or just baiting him? Even though Tsukishima would've liked to think that first, something pulsed out the answer before he could process it: "No." The grin that was absent on Kuroo's face blossomed once more, more like a smile now. Cursing in his head, Tsukishima detailed his statement. "This doesn't mean I'm going _there_ with you." 

Shrugging, Kuroo scratched the back of his head, and asked, "Would you let me take you somewhere different?" Tsukishima wished this whole conversation was somewhere different, especially because he saw Yamaguchi in the background just now. 

Not wanting to explain this whole thing to his friend or deal with the stiff air between them, Tsukishima hastily agrees. "Fine." 

Thankfully, when Kuroo turns to lead Tsukishima, he takes a route that skips over his teammates. They walk past others who pay them little attention, though Tsukishima gets a glance from that pudding-head on Kuroo's team.

When they pass the bathroom, Tsukishima breathes a sigh of relief. Then something rushed through his head: were they going to make out in a closet? It seemed rather bookish to Tsukishima, but at the same time it was possible. Kuroo probably had a key due to his captainship. 

Despite his suspicion, they'd passed all the doors and came to the last one in front of a stairway. Thinking they'd go downstairs, Tsukishima's surprised when they stop before the steps. 

With his arms crossed, Tsukishima gives Kuroo a look of loathing. "Are you serious? I'd rather be in the bathroom. At least there's less windows there." It was true. There was a a window on the wall, taller than Tsukishima that interrupted the pattern of the pale blue concrete blocks surrounding it. Plus, the door to the stairwell contained glass, along with a full window beside it. 

Closing in on Tsukishima, Kuroo smirked, "We can always go back, if you like." The way Kuroo's shoulders were angled, how his feet pointed, and the slight jutting of his neck all pointed to Tsukishima, the silent language made him remember why he agreed to this.

Shaking his head negatively, Kuroo steps closer, all while they stare at each other. They both knew what came next, though it seemed more exciting due to that fact. Tsukishima even closed his eyes in preparation, and barely a second passed before he felt Kuroo's lips on his.

Even though his conscience poked so many logical holes in this situation, Tsukishima managed to ignore them. Draping his arms around Kuroo's neck, he loses himself in the kiss. Maybe being in such an inconvenient place allowed Tsukishima to let go, but he didn't think about why right now. He just felt Kuroo.

He could feel the sweat on Kuroo's neck against his forearms, the occasion brush of his messy hair. Their chests touched together for a moment as Kuroo stepped closer to Tsukishima, backing him against the wall with the window on it. Once his back touched the cool concrete, Kuroo's hands came to rest on his hips. Usually, Tsukishima would've criticized how the simple action sent a spark through his body, though he'd overlooked the notion. Until an inkling entered his head. 

How easy was this for Kuroo? Opening his eyes, the sensation of Kuroo's hands on his hips didn't feel so special anymore. The way his thumbs massaged circles into his jutting bones didn't feel like it meant anything but to please him. What was even between their lips?

As he backed out of the kiss, Kuroo followed until Tsukishima grunted. Catching his breath, Kuroo remained inches from Tsukishima's face as he dumbly spoke, "What?"

Sneering, Tsukishima shifts his arms, and asks, "How many guys have you done this with?" He didn't mean in Kuroo's entire lifetime. He meant how many guys he'd taken to this place, to some remote corner of a high school to give himself a thrill. 

With an air of playfulness in his words, Kuroo smirks and fires back, "What, do you not want me to pick ripe fruit with a rotten hand?" 

Not in the mood for metaphors or anything that would allow Kuroo to dance around what was really happening, Tsukishima replies, "I want you to tell me if you're wasting my time by pretending to like me so you can say you fucked around with some naive first year."

It wasn't the most eloquent response, but it got the point across. Shaking his head, Kuroo denies, "I'm not like that." At that point, his smirk was gone and it was only a sheepish smile, one asking for trust.

Tsukishima's eyes dart to the side, contemplating what Kuroo said as his fingers twitch by his neck. He didn't get why Kuroo was captain. Sure, he was a third year who had good blocks. There had to be something there that got him to that position. The possibility of Kuroo sleeping around for leadership crossed Tsukishima's mind, but maybe that was the problem. Behind that snide exterior, Kuroo had enough spirit that Nekoma could trust him. 

Though he felt as if the problem was only half-solved, Tsukishima used his hand to push Kuroo's lips towards his, fingers curling in his hair as they latched on to each other once more. Tsukishima liked it better when he could kiss Kuroo without thinking, and that's what he intended to do. 

While Tsukishima snakes his tongue into Kuroo's mouth, the latter crawls up the former's shirt, brushing against the hip bones he caressed earlier. He's pretty sure he can feel Kuroo grin when his fingers drag beneath the band of Tsukishima's boxers, then retreat to his abdomen. Even if the tactic was somewhat aggravating, the stinted slap of the elastic shot south, causing Tsukishima to stifle a pleasured noise.

Blushing more from embarrassment rather than his touch, Tsukishima urged himself to keep from making noise. It wasn't so much the fact that someone might hear them, but more that Kuroo would have yet another thing to hold over his head. 

So, as Kuroo's arm brought up his shirt and fingers danced over his skin, Tsukishima couldn't squirm and couldn't moan. The whole process was tinting his entire body, though Tsukishima imagined the heat to rise from their proximity. 

Withdrawing his mouth, Kuroo pats Tsukishima's side and orders, "Take your shirt off before it turns red, too, even though I'd love to see you in my color." Why did Tsukishima enjoy that mocking smile? 

Removing his arms from Kuroo's shoulders, Tsukishima pulls his shirt over his head, though he leaves it around his arms so as not to drop it on the dusty floors. He neglected to reply, thus saving himself the conversation for mental reasons, as well as physical. Like he'd admit he was enjoying this.

Before he can readjust his glasses, Kuroo's back on him, biting at his collar bone and licking over the spot. Luckily, Tsukishima was still composed enough to say, "Don't fucking eat me." The tone had a sting to it, accented by the swirling inside his entire body. 

One of Kuroo's hands flies to Tsukishima's ass, pushing their hips together. It was a bit uncomfortable, what with Kuroo leaning over to access Tsukishima's chest, and the fact that the third year's waist was made farther by that hunch didn't help matters. Tsukishima was practically stepping on Kuroo's feet and relying on his shoulders against the wall to hold himself up. Yet, Kuroo still managed to get out the cheesy line of, "I'll leave enough of you for next time." Stupid as it was, Tsukishima's glasses fogged up some. 

Kuroo continued down his chest, leaving marks that could be covered up by his jersey, though they might attract some attention by the lockers. No future problems came to Tsukishima's mind at this point, though, as he was too focused on catching the upward flicks of Kuroo's eyes and having his skin flare up wherever his hands or lips went. 

Soon enough, Kuroo came to Tsukishima's shorts, which he tugged on and peered up. Tsukishima wondered why Kuroo didn't come up with some annoying way to ask instead of inquiring this way, though he answered both of his questions at once. 

As he nodded and gave Kuroo the go ahead, Tsukishima figured out that this was how he was perfect for captain. Kuroo could push someone in the right direction, even if they didn't know it was good for them. Then, when the time for shoving stopped, he could still encourage them with a light touch. 

Even though he was nervous, Kuroo shot up a look of candor that calmed Tsukishima enough to let him go through with it. The blonde's insides stirred around as the third year lowered both layers of fabric, kissing at the coarse hair there. 

Since they'd already been at things for ten minutes, Tsukishima was nearly fully hard. Nonetheless, Kuroo gave him a few strokes to spread the accumulated pre, his gaze swapping to Tsukishima's face occasionally to gauge how it was going. When Kuroo placed his lips on the head, Tsukishima let out a wisp of a gasp, though it was loud enough for the captain to raise his eyebrows. 

When Kuroo looked back down, Tsukishima brought a hand over his mouth, the other one on the wall to steady himself. Kuroo used the first inch just to taste the pre leaking out of Tsukishima, eyes shut while he steadily breathed out of his nose. He had one hand resting on Tsukishima's hip while the other only used his thumb, index, and middle finger to attend to the parts he's yet to reach. Kuroo didn't know how much stamina Tsukishima had, so he played it slow.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima was biting the joint of his thumb, digging his nails into plasticky paint of the wall. Even though it felt like his heart was in his stomach, it pulsed throughout his head, which started to feel light. After a minute or two of Kuroo concentrating on the tip, Tsukishima relinquishes a needy "Fuck."

Using that as a sign to move on, Kuroo takes more of Tsukishima in. Rather than letting the blonde adjust, the captain decides that it'd be better if he went full throttle in this one. With his eyes focused up at Tsukishima, Kuroo makes his way to the base, nose brushing against his pubes while he holds his position. 

As Kuroo was going down, Tsukishima had to switch from looking at the opposite wall and Kuroo, already feeling like he'd made a fool of himself. Then, he chose to rest his head against the concrete, chest flickering with uneasy breath. When Kuroo paused in his motions, Tsukishima took that as a sign to look down. 

Tsukishima felt like he should be scoffing at Kuroo's arrogance, as if he did this just to look hot. The problem was, Kuroo did. He looked so amazing that Tsukishima was almost ashamed for thinking that he was the reason for the slight pink in Kuroo's cheeks. What really got to him was how _good_ it felt.

It was amazing how he could feel the pulse of Kuroo's throat with the tip of his cock, the slight spasms of Kuroo's tongue reverberating around him, the hardness of Kuroo's teeth hovering around his dick. The funniest thing was the Tsukishima enjoyed the air coming from Kuroo's nose danced over his hair, and the way it warmed the entire area. 

To extend the show, Kuroo looked back to Tsukishima's cock, taking his time as he let go of each inch. As soon as the crown left his tongue, his eyes flashed back to Tsukishima's face, letting the length rest against his left cheek. Of course he had the audacity to ask, "So do you like it?"

When Tsukishima stared at Kuroo, he couldn't be mad at him. He felt so good, and Kuroo looked like an angel on top of it, if that angel had mangy hair and a slick cock on its cheek. Not fully moving his hand from his mouth, Tsukishima replied with a pouty tone, "Of course, you cheeky bastard." 

Chuckling, Kuroo gets back to work. Rather than being showy, he takes his time with different tongue movements. To begin, he licks along the sides and then uses his tip to prod Tsukishima's tip. After a few moments of teasing, Kuroo lets Tsukishima into his mouth, moving along as his tongue crawls its way down. Finally, he lets Tsukishima have some relief by going with a steady bob. 

As Kuroo went through various methods, Tsukishima was glad to have his hand there to withhold the sounds he made, although some noises still leaked out. When he was about to cum, Tsukishima knew his voice would break and shatter what he had left of his pride, so Kuroo had little warning. All that he got was Tsukishima tipping his head back with a strained moan, arching his back and pushing his cock further into Kuroo's mouth. 

While it took him half by surprise, Kuroo, managed to swallow all that Tsukishima produced, but not without popping off and gasping. Tsukishima straightened himself out, letting the hand by his mouth drop and his body lax, slumping against the wall. 

Panting while he grinned at up Tsukishima, Kuroo managed to get a look out of him that said "You're an asshole, but somehow I like you." At least that's what Kuroo liked to think. Standing up, Kuroo flicked Tsukishima's still exposed nipple. "So are you going to return the favor?" 

Pulling up his shorts, Tsukishima noticed how the residue on his dick felt odd against his underwear. He did all this while replying, "Because my favorite thing to do is suck off the captain of my rival team." He even managed to accompany this with a fixing of his glasses, mostly out of habit.

Kuroo brought a hand to Tsukishima's cheek, his fingers hovering over his skin as he adoringly gazed at him. "That's what I just did, didn't I? Well, minus the captain part. Though such a taboo method may be just the thing to motivate your teammates." 

Feigning disgust at his snicker, Tsukishima's eyes snapped to Kuroo's hand, then back to his face. Tsukishima took Kuroo's hand from his cheek, holding onto his forearm a second more than he thought he would've. "You and I don't exactly operate on the same set of principles." 

Stealing Tsukishima's hand, Kuroo places it on his crotch. With a conniving smirk, Kuroo provokes, "So how did you manage to give me this?" Tsukishima knew he stood there for a good couple of seconds in panic before Kuroo let his hand go free. 

Backing off a bit, Kuroo says, "I can deal with it, if you don't want to." The statement wasn't hostile; it had a tone that said he'd be fine if Tsukishima wasn't comfortable. Tsukishima was just finding more reasons as to why this unconventional player was Nekoma's captain.

With Tsukishima's nod that he'd rather finish another time, Kuroo departs with, "See you around, Tsukki." 

Tsukishima had a lot of thinking to do, and possibly personal revising.


	3. The Fourth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this one! i'm back in school so everything's probably gonna come a bit slow  
> also i took some more lines from the manga

The social side of things never gave space for Tsukishima, as he made it that way. He'd only made an exception for Yamaguchi because he was at a weak spot in his life. Was it the same now? Just because Karasuno was getting beat up didn't mean he had to take a punch. But he wasn't an idiot. Even if he didn't enjoy their huddles or exuberance, Tsukishima was a part of a team, and they all partook in the scuffle. It was a quick fight and these last days were for healing, letting the scar tissue form to replace the weaker skin. Denial was like powdering his lacerations with dirt, and acceptance washed everything out. For now, Tsukishima would have to deal with Kuroo to see whether he'd play the role as the bandage or the tissue.

With open wounds, Tsukishima meets with his regular group of Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo. They'd already been through their morning match and constructed practice, so each team was free to loosely play. 

It had only been three days since Tsukishima started practicing with Kuroo, and on the fourth he'd think that the tips would stop coming. Yet, there was always some kind of knowledge to be set out, and Tsukishima would be a fool if he didn't absorb it. Then, there were other things to take in.

They had the typical set up of Akaashi and Bokuto on one side Tsukishima and Kuroo on the other. After getting a volley going, Akaashi would set Bokuto up, then Tsukishima and Kuroo would answer with a block. On occasion, Tsukishima and Kuroo would get a chance to attack, and plenty of pointers would be thrown the blonde's way. While Tsukishima absorbed the advice, he wasn't concentrating on that. 

Instead of really putting the words into motion, Tsukishima focused on Kuroo. As they jumped to deflect Bokuto's spike, Tsukishima simultaneously processed his opponents movements, though he still had enough room in his head to sense Kuroo. He could feel the brush of their fingers against one another's, and the fabric of Kuroo's shorts skimming his thigh. It wasn't much, yet it stole his mind far away enough that the spike went past his reach. 

When the ball landed behind them, Bokuto celebrated in his usual rowdy manner while Akaashi stood back in his sullen celebration. As Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, Kuroo told him, "Even if you think you read the spike correctly, keep one eye on that owl and the other on the ball." 

Nodding, Tsukishima prepared to go back to the court when Kuroo suggested they take a break. Rounding up the two of Fukurodani with a "Hey, we're getting water!", Bokuto comes to their side, followed by Akaashi. 

Before the ace could joke around with them, Tsukishima spotted Hinata peeking by the door. Jumping a bit as he was caught, Tsukishima inquired, "What happened to your 'partner'?"

Stepping out from his hiding place, Hinata enthusiastically answered, "Kageyama's practicing on his own again. I tried to get Kenma to toss for me, but he ran off after five of them!"

Like everything he said, Tsukishima heard Kuroo's clear voice, even if it was a background comment. "Just getting Kenma to practice independently with you, not to mention tossing five times, is amazing."

Running over Kuroo's words a bit, Hinata earnestly asked, "So could I please join in too!!" The loud request wasn't only powered by Hinata's voice, but Lev's as well. Tsukishima almost broke his frown at the idiotic display.

Kuroo cast Tsukishima a grin that showed he enjoyed the first years' surprise as well. Breaking Lev and Hinata's exchange, Kuroo said to the taller, "Weren't you doing receives with Yaku?"

If not for his wish to get back to the regular run of things, Tsukishima would've enjoyed watching Hinata's silent jealousy of Lev's conversation with the Nekoma captain. "I did a really good job today, so he let me out early!"

With a mischievous grin, Kuroo countered, "Did he now? You didn't just run off, right?"

Lev shakily deflects, "No way! I wouldn't do that!!"

Kuroo shrugs it off with, "Well whatever." Then, after glancing at Tsukishima, he says, "So, since we've got just enough people," Did he really have to? This must've been something to rile Tsukishima up. "Let's play a three-on-three."

Ticked as he was, Tsukishima didn't mind being on Kuroo's team, though he could've done without Lev. Even so, he was bound to have one of the other first years on his team, otherwise it would've been imbalanced. Yet, when the measurements came into account, the scales were tipped, as Akaashi so kindly pointed out. Team Cat had a good thirteen centimeters on Team Owl, though Tsukishima figured he might as well get some advantage if he had to suffer with such names.

The entire set up was better than Tsukishima could've picked, what with having Lev to keep Kuroo's eye off of him and Hinata far away. Even with such distractions, Kuroo still managed to slip some words of wisdom in there. That tall kid's naive jumps sent Kuroo into recovery and Tsukishima scattered in his own blocks.

Once he put Kuroo's idea of straight blocking to use, Tsukishima broke into a smug half-grin after slamming down Hinata's spike. The congratulations and pat on the back from Kuroo was pretty nice, too.

The scrimmage carried on for a little while longer, until one of the managers came to tell them that they could miss dinner if they tried to finish up. So, both cats and owls alike skittered to eat, save for two strays.

Tsukishima has no choice but to stay back when Kuroo grabs his arm. Turning, Tsukishima jokes, "Are you planning to take me out on a dinner date?" 

Smiling some because Tsukishima wore that haughty smirk, Kuroo shook his head. "No, but I did want to screw around with you in the closet. I even docked the keys for us." 

Spying the other straggling people around the court, Tsukishima's amused face dropped into a lighter version than his regular frown. "And here I thought I needed to grab a tie for the cafeteria." 

Grip tightening on Tsukishima's arm, Kuroo leans in a bit too close for the blonde's liking, at least in public. In somewhat of a tender voice, Kuroo says, "It's a lot easier to take off clothes than to put them on." 

Feigning disgust, Tsukishima takes his arms back and strides towards the hallway. Catching up with the blonde's large gait, the captain persists, "So which closet were you thinking of? There's one by the other gym that's very spacious."

Making this quick, Tsukishima aims to dismantle him with, "I'm more interested in eating than making out with you in a dark excuse for a room." Even the simple admission of what could and what has happened between them sends a stroke of heat to his ears. He hopes it doesn't show. 

Kuroo keeps up with Tsukishima's fast pace, and even manages to bait him with "It didn't really seem like that when we were practicing today. Should've given you a few more pats on the back, huh?" He smirked in anticipation of the glare.

Knowing that this would continue if he didn't give in, Tsukishima decided to end it now. He'd already let Kuroo have his way twice, what would a third time make? Maybe it wasn't even all that bad, but that sort of contemplation didn't have room in his head right now.

Meeting Kuroo's cheeky stare with a one composed of relief and desperation, Tsukishima almost sighed, "Just make it quick, alright?"

Not actually thinking that Tsukishima would accept so suddenly, Kuroo's look melted into one of dumbfounded surprise. It took him a second to stammer, "Oh, yeah. Sure. Come with me, then." 

Following Kuroo through the halls, their walk took only about a minute until the captain pulled out the keys to the closet and unlocked it. Stepping inside, Kuroo searches for the light as Tsukishima closes the door behind them. As the fluorescent light flares to life, Tsukishima's hand comes to the back of Kuroo's head, pushing him into a kiss.

All of it was bold for Tsukishima. He'd literally been operating in the dark for a second, and his eyes didn't stay open to see Kuroo's widen. Even so, he could tell the light flickered from behind his eyelids, figuring that Kuroo's hand was a bit unsteady on the switch. The kiss had little motion, and they were soon to separate. While it lasted only a couple of seconds, it stole both of their breaths. 

With a disheveled smirk, Kuroo comments, "I don't think you even want to make it to dinner." Tsukishima didn't know if the remark was spot on or only meant to tease him.

Softening his grip on the back of Kuroo's head, Tsukishima places his forearm on the other's shoulder, hand idly dangling, fingers occasionally touching over Kuroo's back. Not minding the tiny amount of space between them, Tsukishima says, "Do really think there'd be anything left if we went now?" 

Liking this attitude of the Karasuno blocker, the Nekoma captain chews over his lip before replying, "Nothing that would be worth rushing this." With that, Kuroo goes in for a sweeter kiss, taking his time as he hangs his arms around Tsukishima's waist, crossing his wrists behind the other's back.

They stand together for a while, languidly making out, mouths gradually opening to one another's tongues. Tsukishima fiddles with Kuroo's hair, though he doesn't do much in response. For the most part, Kuroo's arms only hang, until he decides to get things going. 

One of his hands goes under Tsukishima's shirt, fingertips floating over the faint body hair surrounding the dimples of his back. Tsukishima's lips unintentionally disconnect from Kuroo's, but still rest on the other's enough to muffle his unintentional sound of "Mhmn."

Kuroo's eyes widen at the noise, pecking at Tsukishima's lips while he raises his shirt, then separateing to take the article off entirely. As Kuroo flings it into one of the ball carriers, Tsukishima's already peeling away his shirt, glad they kept the lights on. Now, Tsukishima wasn't necessarily in shape, but his flat stomach hardly compared to Kuroo's splendidly worked abdominals. 

Noticing how Tsukishima didn't rid himself of the remaining clothing right away, Kuroo sways his hips in a tantalizing motion. With a smirk that made Tsukishima wish that the muscles were on another person, Kuroo taunts, "Like what you see?" Feeling encouraged by the time it takes Tsukishima to reply, he places a hand on his side, posing.

Rather than mashing out some flustered response, Tsukishima retorted, "What do you think?"

Turning it around on him, Kuroo replied, "I think you look pretty nice, as well." Stepping forward, he runs his hand up Tsukishima's middle. "And, I think it's better that you don't have the same assets. I couldn't imagine a person with such soft, pale skin to be so hardened."

Shoving him away, Tsukishima has a noticeable blush riddled across his cheeks as he spits, "Don't be an ass." 

While he wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders, Kuroo says, "You could thank me for such a detailed compliment."

Tsukishima nears Kuroo's face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Diminishing the distance between their bodies, Tsukishima does as Kuroo asked. "Thanks for the flowery flattery."

Pushing on the space between Tsukishima's shoulder blades, Kuroo takes a moment to feel the blonde's chest rise and fall. He covers up the sentimental move by saying, "No problem," and then putting his lips to the area where Tsukishima's shoulder and neck met.

Enjoying the sensation for a minute, Tsukishima then has his conscious snap inside of him. Looking down at the black mess of hair sucking on his skin, the blonde tuts a breathy, "Kuroo." Without separating from Tsukishima's shoulder, Kuroo hums in reply. Not minding his careless attempt at answering, Tsukishima gets to the point. "Don't leave any marks." With how light his voice was, Tsukishima didn't sound very convincing.

Responding faster than Tsukishima expected, Kuroo lifts his head, looking almost sulky. Stroking Tsukishima's back, Kuroo says, "Fair skin's only worth something if it can be touched." Even though it was poetic, Tsukishima couldn't believe Kuroo was complaining. The captain probably understood the whole situation, but then again Tsukishima knew where he was coming from.

Acting on this new feeling of imprudence, Tsukishima dips his fingertips into the waistband of Kuroo's shorts, bending them in and out. "You're using awfully dainty words to say you want to get in my pants." 

Kuroo smirks, the corner of his mouth still up in that perfect curl as he says, "You're just too smart for me." And, with that, Kuroo takes Tsukishima's wrists, using them to direct the blonde's hands below his waistband. 

At first, Tsukishima feels the coarse hair inhabiting the area. Then, his index fingers touch on the consequence for their make out. Unconsciously, Tsukishima's mouth drops a bit, partially from the size, but mostly from the simple thought of "This is it." Oddly enough, the finality of that inkling didn't startle Tsukishima, but encouraged him. Heart beating a bit faster, Tsukishima wraps his hand around the base, pulling Kuroo's dick above the waistband while lowering the fabric with his other hand. 

Since he was so focused on the part in front of him, Tsukishima had to take a moment to gauge Kuroo's expression. A quick check told him that yeah, Kuroo was liking this. Gaze directed downwards once more, Tsukishima wraps his hand around Kuroo's cock, slowly running it along the entire length. Tsukishima had masturbated before, but was it ever this captivating? The extra skin at the crown pulled back each time Tsukishima's hand rested at the base, revealing the blushing head.

Kuroo never had anyone inspect him this thoroughly, though it didn't perturb him. He thought about making some kind of comment to the action's peculiarity, but it was so endearing that he couldn't disturb Tsukishima with an ungrateful quip. Instead, Kuroo tipped Tsukishima's head up via his chin, enveloping him into a sweet kiss. 

While he was somewhat caught off guard, Tsukishima caught on and mirrored Kuroo's movements. His hand rested on Kuroo's dick, which he gradually began to stroke, though he was soon to stop. The sweat that had culminated from practice and this session didn't allow smooth operation. Pulling back from Kuroo's lips, Tsukishima hurriedly asks, "Do you have anything to make this work?"

Licking his lips, Kuroo huffs out, "Yeah." As he went into his pocket, Kuroo retrieved a small bottle of lube. When he pulled out the tube, a metallic square fell to the floor, noticed by Tsukishima, though Kuroo carried on. With a smirk pulling at his mouth, Kuroo suggested, "You might wanna lose the pants if you're not willing to do laundry here."

Pretending to ignore the condom, Tsukishima nods and pulls his shorts and boxers out of dripping range while Kuroo poured some of the contents into his hand. 

Grabbing both of their cocks, Kuroo pumps his hand, eyelids drooped as he gazes at Tsukishima. On the other hand, Tsukishima was having a hard time picking one place to look. It was sort of intimidating to have Kuroo ready to steal away into his eyes, though it almost felt rude to favor his hand over his face. Then again, pairing the feeling of the cold substance gradually warming up from the heat of their lengths with an image was really tempting. 

Kuroo leans a little closer, touching their noses together to grab Tsukishima's attention. Peering up, Tsukishima feels his face heat up even further due to the smolder Kuroo gives him. His instinctual irritation flares up, causing him to kiss the arrogant captain and attempt to knock that look off his face. 

While they lip, Tsukishima lets his dominant hand slide down Kuroo's abdomen, feeling what he wish he gawked at more. After going over the solid muscles, he pondered what his next move should be. 

Once he'd thought it over, Tsukishima decided to place his hand on Kuroo's. Their lips were still connected when each opened their eyes, and everything just seemed to flow. Tsukishima rubbed the heel of his hand along the underside of Kuroo's cock, stopping at the tip to palm it. In a few moments Kuroo's hand switched over to Tsukishima's dick, stroking it as Tsukishima switched over to similar motions. 

They continue like this for a while, separating at the lips every so often to take in enough air to continue. When he feels himself nearing the edge, a sound squirms its way out of Tsukishima's mouth and onto Kuroo's lips, loud enough to make him realize that this would be coming to a close soon. 

Putting a few inches between their faces, Kuroo kicks up the pace, using his other hand to gently massage Tsukishima's balls. The separation causes Tsukishima to cast Kuroo a questioning look, though he figures out the reason for the distance when he shudders and a choked mewl slips out. While he expected a smirk from Kuroo, all he got was a lust clouded expression of awe. Then, before Tsukishima could think back to his standard of decency, he's coming into Kuroo's hand, a wisp of the captain's name tumbling from his lips, readily caught by the other's ears. 

Kuroo took over for himself while Tsukishima was foggily staring at him, wanting to finish in relative time to him. As he placed his hand over the nearly limp one already on his cock, Kuroo soaked up the sounds and the images Tsukishima produced. Each second of the fey display contributed to Kuroo's orgasm, sending him to a similar state that Tsukishima was in.

Panting heavily, Tsukishima can't help but feel light headed and careless as he gazes almost adoringly at Kuroo. Every part of himself that still remembered what he stood for told him to cut the sentimental shit. But when Kuroo caught his eye, Tsukishima couldn't look away. He could only stare so deeply into those black pupils that, for once, he had enough time to separate them from the darkness of his irises. 

With a little chuckle at Tsukishima's dumbfounded expression (one Kuroo hadn't seen before), he says, "You probably want to get to dinner to catch at least the scraps."

Most of him wanted to skip dinner like they'd jokingly planned, but his pride forced him to agree with a nod. Kuroo bends down, retrieving a towel left in the corner of the closet, rising back up to mop their abdomens. Tsukishima doesn't know where he should look. It felt ridiculous to look at the ground after what they just did, and Kuroo could make eye contact if he stared at his face. Even when he peered at Kuroo's hands, Tsukishima noticed the smile on the other's face. 

Pulling up his shorts, Tsukishima quickly dons his shirt and reaches for the doorknob. Before he can go, he halts at Kuroo's voice. "You know, Tsukki, you look lovely with an honest smile on your face."

Long seconds tick by before Tsukishima mumbles, "Thanks,", his face alight. He lets his head flick back to see Kuroo putting his shirt on, and leaves. He should be thinking about how much time he'd have left for dinner, but all that's rattling around in his head is that comment. He didn't realize that one corner of his lips was higher than the other.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the metaphors and shit ill probably explain it in another chapter  
> ps some of the lines are taken straight from the manga


End file.
